Save Yourself
Save Yourself first aired August 26, 2012. Overview Eric Northman finally got to fill his long-lost blood lust, for over 1,000 years to kill his nemesis Russell Edgington. After Russell Edgington drank the Fairy Elder he could see Hot Wings and see the other Fairy's inside the club. After they used each of their powers, it didn't do much to him, so while Russell was distracted he got staked by Eric Northman, ending his life. As Steve Newlin saw in the distance, his boyfriend getting destroyed, he ran off. Nora Gainsborough finally discovered Fairies! She smelled Sookie, and asked Eric, "After all these years, how have I never seen a creature like this?" She then discovers that Jason Stackhouse knows who M.Warlow is. Tara and Pam have their first kiss, as Maker & Progeny. As Tara finally admits her feelings towards Pam. Jessica Hamby is finally rescued from the Authority's captivity, as well as Pam is too. She tells Jason, that she misses him, and that she cares for him, and he tells her he can't be with a "fanger" Jason Stackhouse, finally gets to fill his hatred of Vampires and kills plenty of guards at the Authority. Towards the end of the episode, and the sneak peak into Season 6:Episode 1, Jason says; "I'm coming for you Warlow." - Jason Stackhouse Bill Compton is with Salome Aggripa in her room. Her and Bill Compton are speaking, and he tells her that Lilith appeared to him and said that she said that Salome told Bill, Salome was to be the chosen one to follow in her foot-steps. Salome drinks the blood of Lilith, after Bill tells her not to. Salome falls to her knees, and is severely ill. Bill laced the vial of blood with silver. Bill lays on top of Salome, as Salome says; "Lilith chose wisely" - Salome Aggripa And gives Salome the True Death. Bill Compton takes out the true blood of Lilith, and is about to drink it as Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse come in. Sookie begs Bill to not drink the blood, and Bill tells Sookie she's an abomination in accordance to the Vampire Bible. He then tells her, he's "tired of always apologizing for being a Vampire." and then says, "Remember the first night we met? I told you that Vampires turn on those who they love the most." And then drinks the blood of Lilith. Bill explodes into a pool of blood. He then resurrects as an exact replica of himself, but only in a "Vampire God" like form. Rosalyn Harris is helping "Steve Newlin," with a live broadcast. As "Steve" is in the chair, he starts to say on Live TV, "The Vampire Authority are holding a bunch of humans in a jail cell." And shape-shifts back into Luna Garza. As Rosalyn is pushing over the camera, Sam Merlotte flies into her mouth as a fly, and shape-shifts back into a human, exploding Rosalyn. Section heading Characters Deceased-Vampires - Salome Aggripa - Drank Lilith's Blood laced with Silver and then Staked by Bill Compton - Russell Edgington - Distracted by Fairies, then staked by Eric Northman - Chelsea - Shot by Jason Stackhouse - Rosalyn Harris - Blown up by Sam Merlotte - Bill Compton - Drank Lilith's blood, then blown-up, then resurrected as a god-vampire, a.k.a (Billith) Vampires - Eric Northman - Nora Gainsbourough - Tara Thornton - Jessica Hamby - Pam Swynford de Beaufort - Vampire Guards - Steve Newlin Shapeshifters - Sam Merlotte Skinwalker - Luna Garza Fae - Maurella - Claude Crane - Claudette Crane - Leda Half/Fae - Sookie Stackhouse Humans - Jason Stackhouse - Lafayette Reynolds - Terry Bellefleur - Andy Bellefleur